Programa de talentos
by kurtlaraperdomo
Summary: Hola a todos les traigo una serie de fics de ANT Farm
1. Chapter 1

Programa de talentos

Capítulo 1 : Una nueva forma de ver el amor parte 1

Todo comienza cuando chyna esta entrando en la ant farm

Olive: Hola chyna

Chyna: Hola olive

Olive: supiste que hoy llega un nuevo prodigio a la escuela

Chyna: olive no e ni desayunado por que Camerón grita todas las noches desde que vio esa estúpida película de la mujer de negro

Olive: un dato interesante sobre las películas de terror las películas de terror iniciaron con uno de los antiguos clásicos de (no pudo terminar por que chyna la callo)

Chyna: olive este no es el momento

¿?: hola que tal soy kyle esta es la ant farm

Chyna: si claro pero no creo que puedas...

Cuando chyna voltio vio que kyle era un chico alto de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, camisa blanca sin mangas y pantalones de meschilla

Chyna: a sí esta es la ant farm si quieres te busco un lugar tal ves cerca de mi (dijo con un tono de enamorada)

Olive comenzó a notarlo y dijo

Olive: bueno yo soy olive y ella es chyna si quieres chyna te dara tour para que conoscas la escuela

Kyle: enserio gracias

Chyna: bien así que por acá están los salones y ... (Aljandose con kyle)

Olive: espero que fletcher no lo sepa

De repente fletcher entra diciendo

Fletcher: saber que?

Olive: saber q que eres un idiota

Fletcher: ahora que hice dime

Antes de que olive contestara fletcher la callo diciendo

Fletcher: mejor no contestes a esa pregunta

Mientras tanto con chyna y kyle

Chyna: así que que te pareció la escuela

Kyle: muy bien eres muy amable apenas llevo 10 minutos y ya me estas hasta llevando por la mano

Chyna: si eso llevándote por la mano no creas que yo quería estar más cerca de ti y por que dije eso será mejor que me calle

De repente sonó la campana

Chyna: bueno será mejor ir a mi clase asi que nos vemos

Kyle: si nos vemos

Pero cuando Kyle se fue no fue a su clase si no que estaba en un rincón donde hablaba con alguien

¿?: todo salió como lo planeamos

Kyle: si pronto chyna no sabrá lo que le espera

¿?: jaja que dirá chyna cuando ella veo que el nuevo prodigio ósea tu sea el mismo hombre que le romperá el corazón

Kyle: si ella va a sufrir y lo mejor es que será humillada frente a millones de personas no puedo esperar a ver la expresión en su rostro

¿?: si yo también pero por que nos decimos lo que ya sabemos

Kyle: no lo se normalmente eso pasa en la televisión

¿?: y luego que pasa

Kyle: normalmente alguien nos espié o al final alguien nos detenga pero da igual es como el protagonista que habla directo a la pantalla sin que nadie lo escuche

¿?: si como los tontos que hablan de su plan sabiendo lo que ya saben sin que nadie los escuche esos son unos idio... Mejor dejo de hablar

Kyle: tienes razón

QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ SUBIRÉ OTRO CAPÍTULO EN 2 DÍAS Y POR FAVOR COMENTEN


	2. Capitulo 2

Programa de talentos

Capítulo 2: Una nueva forma de ver el amor parte 2

Kyle regresa con chyna ala hora del almuerzo estaban sentados mientras van platicando

Chyna: así que como te fue con las clases y eso

Kyle: muy bien me preguntaba si quieres ir a una cita conmigo

Chyna: espera que dijiste

Kyle: que si quieres ir a una cita conmigo si no te molesta claro

Chyna: si si sí sí (gritaba de emoción)

Kyle: okey te veré aquí a las 7 para recogerte

Chyna: si claro yo te espero

Cuando fletcher entra y ve a chyna con kyle

Fletcher: hola chyna quien es el (mirando a kyle)

Chyna: bueno fletcher el es kyle es un nuevo prodigio

Fletcher: hola kyle dime si eres nuevo dime cual es tu talento

Chyna: ahora que lo dices yo tampoco lo se dinos cual es

Kyle: pues es es

Antes de que respondiera le dijo a fletcher

Kyle: mira un lobo (señalo detras de fletcher mientras lobo se fue corriendo)

Fletcher: eso no es lobo solo es wacky (mirando a wacky)

Chyna: a donde se fue (cuando se dio cuenta de que kyle se fue)

Fletcher: no lo se a sí que chyna me preguntaba si tu

No pudo terminar por que chyna le dijo

Chyna: Fletcher ya te dije que sólo somos amigos además de que Kyle me invito a una cita hoy a las 7

Fletcher: yo solo iba a preguntarte si tu tienes las repuestas de química espera dijiste que kyle te invito a salir hoy a las 7

Chyna: si por que no me digas que estas celoso

Fletcher: número uno intente salir contigo muchas veces como 6 veces y entendí que sólo quieres que seamos amigos

numero dos es curioso que apenas y te conoce como 12 minutos y ya te invito a salir

Y número tres este sándwich de nopal todavía tiene espinas

Chyna: pues no se por que sospechas  
por qué me invito pero te diré que creo que yo le gusto ese es mi sándwich de nopal (tomando el sándwich con ya mordido) aunque sabes creo que mejor te lo regalo

De repente suena la campana

Pero cuando fletcher ya se iba vio a kyle hablando con alguien en un rincón

¿?: dime la lograste invitar

Kyle: si lo hice nos veremos aquí a las 7 tal como lo pleneamos chyna saldrá humillada

¿?: si y será hoy frente a millones de personas cuando tu la humilles en el gimnasio cuando a ella le caigan huevos de avestruz

Kyle: si yo tampoco puedo esperar espera volvemos a decir lo que ya sabemos

¿?: creo que si no se por que volvimos a hablar y esta ves más detallado el plan

Kyle: si pero normalmente en esta parte alguien nos espía y se va corriendo

¿?: si pero esa es la tele esto es la vida real no seas tonto como los dos villanos que vuelven a hablar de su plan y alguien los detiene al final ellos son unos idio... Mejor me vuelvo a callar

Kyle: si mejor dejamos de hablar

Fletcher: devo decirle a chyna pero seguro no me creerá y al final me lograra creer eso espero es como el protagonista que al final le creen esa persona me desespe... Mejor dejo de hablar

ANTES DE TERMINAR QUIERO AGRADECER A UNA USUARIA LLAMADA RangerFanatic POR OPINAR SI MAS PERSONAS LEEN ESTO MIREN SU FIC LLAMADO Pokemon Ranger: En Busca de Meloetta ES MUY BUENO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


	3. Capitulo 3

Programa de talentos

Capitulo 3: Una nueva forma de ver el amor parte 3

Fletcher iba directo para decirle a chyna pero olive lo detuvo

Fletcher: olive que estas haciendo no ves que voy a decirle algo importante a chyna sobre kyle

Olive: adivinare vas a decirle que no puede salir con el

Fletcher: no es lo que voy a decirle

Olive: entonces que es lo que vas a decirle

Fletcher: bueno te diré lo que tengo que decirle pero no me juzgues

Olive: bien

Fletcher: bien cuando iba a salir escuche a kyle hablar en un rincón con otra persona que iban a engañar a chyna en su cita

Olive: y como lo va a hacer

Fletcher: a eso voy dijeron que cuando entren al gimnasio le caerán huevos de avestruz

Olive: muy bien te entiendo pero no viste quien era esa otra persona que hablaba con kyle

Fletcher: no normalmente en la televisión cuando espían son atrapados cuando descubren quien es el villano y dicen su nombre un secuas llega por donde nadie se lo espera y lo captura

Olive: enserio

Fletcher: si es como el personaje que de entera del plan de los villanos y cuando va a aser algo lo detienen o termina dando una larga explicación enserio lo detes... mejor debo callarme

Olive: buena idea pero hay que ir a hablar con chyna

Fletcher: ve tu apuesto que no quiere hablar conmigo por decirle que sospeche de kyle que resulto ser cierto

Olive: o vamos no creo que sea cierto

Fletcher: entonces ve y pregúntale

Olive: bien y pronto oirás las palabras "ves te lo dije"

Pero cuando Olive fue a preguntarle a chyna ella dijo

Chyna: no voy a hablar con el por sospechar de kyle que resulta no ser cierto

Cuando respondió eso Olive se dio la vuelta y vio a Fletcher por detrás y decir

Fletcher: ves te lo dije

Olive: demonios

Olive se dio la vuelta para decirle a chyna lo que tenía que saber

Olive: chyna tengo que decirte algo muy importante

Antes de que Olive le digiera a chyna ella dijo

Chyna: si vas a decir que debo no ir y que kyle enrealidad no es lo que parece, entonces no quiero hablar de eso

Olive: como supiste

Chyna: bueno para empezar, siempre que intentó salir con alguien fletcher se pone celoso ya lo intento con ayuda de Angus, Lexi y en la lista solo quedaban tu, Angus o waki

Olive: espera por que waki

Chyna: bueno el es muy callado

Olive: es cierto

Chyna: pero regresando al tema no tienes prueba ni nada para inculpar a kyle así que mejor me voy

Olive: pero...

Antes de que Olive pudiera terminar suena la campana de salida y todos se van

Fletcher: muy bien y ahora que hacemos

Olive: pues creo como no podemos evitar que valla a su cita tendremos que evitar que humillen a chyna solo necesitamos saber en donde va a hacer su cita

De repente llega skidomere

Skidomere: Olive Fletcher que están haciendo a esta es cuando todos se van, y yo puedo estar alimentando a mi colección te tigres que compre en internet

Fletcher: sólo tengo tres cosas que decir número uno estamos aquí por que estamos pensado en como evitar una cita

Número dos que clase de pagina vende tigres

Y número tres de donde viene el nuevo Prodigio Kyle

Skidomere: bueno para empezar cual kyle yo no traje ningún prodigio llamado kyle es más ni siquiera iba a traer otro prodigio la escuela está tan corta de fondos que tengo que rentar esta escuela a un circo

Olive: ah entonces para eso los tigres

Skidomere: no de echo esos son para ahuyentar a los que intentan demandarnos (mientras se iba)

Olive: si kyle no es un prodigio entonces que es

Fletcher: sabes estoy comenzando a ver un patrón para comenzar un nuevo prodigio luego invita a chyna a salir para humillarla con huevos de avestruz en el gimnasio y fingiendo ser un prodigio eso solo nos lleva a un culpable

Después de decir eso se muestra a fletcher y olive interrogando a waki como en las películas blanco y negro y fletcher dice

Fletcher: contesta dinos que tienes en contra de chyna (dijo hablando como policía malo)

Waki no dice nada y pone sus manos en duda

Fletcher: así que no quieres hablar e pues tenemos métodos para hacerte  
Hablar

Olive: fletcher tengo dos cosas que decirte número uno es obvio que a waki no es por que el no sabe hablar y número dos por que no soy yo el policía malo

Fletcher: bueno para empezar a mi me toco ser el malo por que en la tele nunca hay policías mujeres malas tal ves dictadoras o villanas pero nunca policías mujeres

Olive: a vamos como si tu fueras tan rudo ya que se que tu la otra ves huiste por ver un comercial de furbys

Fletcher: por última ves si algo habla y te contesta es obvio que esta poseído

Olive: si claro muy "poseido"

Fletcher: oye no crees que nos desviamos del punto

Olive: cierto así que si no es waki creo que se quien es

Luego se muestra a olive y a fletcher hablar con Lexi pero esta ves olive hablo como policía mala

Olive: dinos ahora por que quieres humillar a chyna

Lexi: de que estas hablando no e intentado humillar a chyna hoy se supone que la iba a humillar el jueves no en un lunes

Olive: como estoy segura de que no mientes

Lexi: por que tengo una agenda de que hacer todos los días y por favor quien haría algo un lunes enserio

Fletcher: Lexi tiene razón nadie hace nada el día más lamentable de toda la vida

Luego paísley dice

Paísley: podrían bajar la voz intentó ver este video en internet

Fletcher: que video es

Paísley: es de un tipo que va a arruinar a un prodigio musical hoy a a las siete

Fletcher: me pregunto quien será (con la mano en la barbilla)

Olive: fletcher es obvio que es chyna

Fletcher: bueno algo más dice el video

Paísley: dice que es un tal ellevin debe ser de russia

Lexi: paísley de nuevo lo tienes al revés

Paísley: cierto dice nivelle

Olive y fletcher: NEVILLE

Mientras tanto con chyna (ya siendo hora de la cita)

Kyle: lista para la cita

Chyna: claro esto será increíble

Kyle: más de lo que piensas (sonriendo como villano)

Chyna: espera estas sonriendo como villano

Kyle: a no

Chyna: si lo hiciste como esos personajes que se enamoran de cada chico nuevo con el que hablan y terminan sin lograr nada esos me irrit... Mejor dejo de hablar

Kyle: no sabes cuanto te entiendo bueno mejor vámonos

Mientras iban caminando kyle se detuvo y dijo

Kyle: ahora que me acuerdo deje mi cartera en el gimnasio de la escuela me acompañas por favor

Chyna: claro

Cuando iban entrando estaban a oscuras cuando chyna estaba sola cuando se prendió una luz desde el techo

Chyna: quien prendió esa luz

¿?: digamos que ahora estas en un nuevo programa llamado te sorprendí

Kyle: si y hoy tenemos de sorprendida a una pródigo musical

¿?: si kyle dile lo que se gano

Kyle: digamos que hay una pista son huevos y de avestruz

¿?: de parte de tu muy buen amigo y presentador Nivelle ahora dale el premio que se gano pero no será en canasta ahora

Cuando kyle jalo una cuerda iso que cayeran huevos de avestruz pero no en chyna si no sobré el y Nivelle

Nivelle: oye eso no debería pasar

¿?: pues digamos que el guión fue reescrito

¿?: muy tarde con poco tiempo

¿?: y sin que se los digieran

¿?: si y por cierto que es un guión yo solo veo páginas en unidas con letras

Chyna: reconosco esas voces fletcher, olive, Lexi, paísley son ustedes

Fletcher: claro sabía que había algo sospechoso en kyle y digamos que decir tus planes en un rincón no es muy astuto que digamos

Neville: te lo dije (viendo a kyle)

Olive: y tampoco poner en internet que vas a humillar a un prodigio musical en un gimnasio

Fletcher: aunque aún no entiendo por que kyle quiere humillar a chyna también

Kyle: por que me iban a dar queso

Neville: solo queria vengarme de Fletcher por lo que sucedió en Australia, la mejor forma era humillando te a Chyna por que se nota que el esta enamorado de Chyna y hubiera salido bien de no ser por ustedes chicos entrometidos y wacky el lobo

De la nada apareció wacky confundido y enojado

Chyna: bueno y que hacen Lexi y paísley aquí también

Olive: supieron que habría cámaras

Fletcher: bueno todo arreglado

Chyna: si sólo que fletcher ya me acorde de lo que tenía que decir sabes fletcher no se sí pueda...

Pero fue interrumpida cuando un boomeranj de la nada le golpeo la cabeza

Fletcher: enserio

Al día siguiente

En la ant farm

Olive: sabes Chyna ayer me si cuenta que no debes confiar en cada chico nuevo con el apenas sabes su nombre y su aspecto

Chyna: creo que tienes razón

Fletcher: tranquilízate no por que apenas veas a alguien y sepas su nombre salgas con el

De la nada aperecer una chica de cabello castaño alta como fletcher blusa morada y pantalones azules

¿?: hola me llamo Nicole y este es mi primer día en la ant farm

Fletcher: aunque pensándolo bien no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada oye Nicole si quieres te doy un recorrido ven por favor (yendo con Nicole por la ant farm

Chyna: sabes olive ella se ve sospechosa mejor vamos a investigar

Olive: y aquí vamos de nuevo

Fin

Y aquí fue el primer capítulo pienso hacer muchos emparejamientos en algunos de los capítulos siguientes aún no me decido por uno pero tarde o temprano lo haré y también quiero decir el por que no e estado subiendo  
Nuevos capítulos

La razón es por que mi computadora a tenido unos problemas y tuve que arreglarlo y quiero darle las gracias a RangerFanatic por seguir comentando y les recomiendo leer su enserio es bueno


End file.
